


Into the unknown「over the garden wall」

by kosmiczna_wiedzma



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Autumn, Post-Over the Garden Wall, Spoilers - Over the Garden Wall, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmiczna_wiedzma/pseuds/kosmiczna_wiedzma
Summary: ❝- Żegnaj, Beatrice.- Żegnaj, Wirt.❞Ludzi zawsze fascynowały rzeczy nieznane.I tak samo bardzo ich przerażały.
Kudos: 1





	Into the unknown「over the garden wall」

Drzewa zaszumiały liśćmi, zaczynając jedną z wielu swoich pieśni. Tym razem była to pieśń jesieni; pieśń zbiorów, pieśń ognia i zabawy, pieśń duchów. Drzewa śpiewały o wielkim murze ogradzającym las, o tych co tu weszli i już nie wrócili, o Bestiuszu, o ludziach zamienionych w ptaki i o innych dziwach tego świata.

Las ten był bowiem niczym zupełnie inny świat, pełen osobliwości i magii. Ludzie mieszkający tutaj nie przejmowali się światem zewnętrznym, nie w ich interesach leżała polityka, bomby czy zagrożenia z kosmosu. Ich las ich przed tym bronił, zamrożony w czasie.

Gdzieś w cichej wiosce umarli zaczęli swój taniec w przebraniach z dyń, zapraszając do zabawy napotkanych wędrowców; ci odmawiali, a umarli żegnali ich, ówcześnie zapowiadając jednak, że kiedyś znów się spotkają.

Gdzieś na bagnach płynął statek, a na statku grała żabia orkiestra. Inne żaby, wszystkie ubrane dostojnie i elegancko, śmiały się i rozmawiały tak, jak robią to dostojnie i elegancko ubrane żaby. 

Gdzieś w starym dworze baron i baronowa rozpoczęli kolację, ani ona ani on nie bojąc się już ducha, który kiedyś tu mieszkał.

Gdzieś w lesie stała karczma, a jej klienci zabawiali się nawzajem opowiadając o swoich czynach i dokonaniach, zapewniając jak wspaniałe jest dorosłe życie i posiadanie danej profesji.

Gdzie indziej w głębi boru Drwal i jego córka zbierali drewno na opał, a nad gankiem ich domu wisiała stara, wypalona olejna lampa. Nie miała zostać zapalona już nigdy, jednak jej cień wciąż unosił się nad lasem. Jej historia, kiedyś budząca przestrach i krążąca po lesie niczym widmo, dziś zbladła tylko do niegroźnych szeptów, którymi straszy się niegrzeczne dzieci.

Gdzieś tam była szkółka dla leśnych zwierząt i gdzieś dalej młoda dziewczyna rozpoczęła nowe życie ze swoją ciotką, nie musząc obawiać się już złego ducha.

I gdzieś tam, wśród pomarańczowych liści, stała dziewczyna w niebieskiej sukience. Pies szczekał i biegał dookoła niej, jednakże dziewczyna przyszła tutaj w konkretnym celu. Nie martwiła się o pupila, wiedziała że sam znajdzie drogę do domu. Jej rude włosy wypadły z koka i dziewczyna próbowała nad nimi zapanować, jednakże wiatr co rusz robił jej na złość.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na mur, który był teraz tak blisko i wzięła głęboki oddech. Ruszyła w kierunku muru i zadzierając spódnicę do góry, zaczęła się po nim wspinać, opierając o wgłębienia w kamieniu i trzymając się pnączy. Będąc już na szczycie usiadła na chwilkę, darząc spojrzeniem las ostatni raz. Po czym odwróciła się i zeskoczyła .


End file.
